1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing devices and image forming apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, a recording medium fed from a feeding unit is fed to a transfer unit and a toner image formed on the transfer unit is secondarily transferred to the recording medium. After the toner image is transferred to the recording medium, toner disposed on the recording medium is melted and fixed by a fixing unit (e.g., fixing device). The recording medium onto which the toner is fixed is discharged from a discharging unit that is located at a downstream.
A conventional fixing device, for example, a fixing device included in an image forming apparatus of Patent Document 1, is formed by using a belt-nip method and includes an endless fixing belt and an elastic roller (e.g., a pressure roller) that are one pair of members for forming a nip portion. The fixing device may include a fixing member disposed on an inner circumferential surface of the fixing belt, and a load of the elastic roller may be applied to the fixing member.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-42670
However, according to a conventional technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the fixing device is not used for a long time or is re-used a predetermined period of time after the use of the fixing device has been stopped, since the fixing belt and the fixing member closely contact each other, a torque needed to drive the fixing belt may be increased.